1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a barbecue comprising a carrier element, a grilling area being substantial horizontal orientated and being located at the top of the carrier element and a cover, wherein the cover can be positioned in a first position in which the grilling area is covered and in a second position in which the grilling area is accessible.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Barbecues of this kind are well known in the art. They are normally used as outdoor barbecues and have a quite large size. The barbecues can use gas, electricity or charcoal. They have a top or cover in order to cover and protect the grilling area when the barbecue is not used and which can be swung open when the barbecue is in use. In some pre-known barbecues the top cover encloses a considerable volume and can be closed even for cooking.
During use, the cover is swung up into an open position in order to allow access to the grill. However, this has the disadvantage that the top cover sticks up and forms a high barrier at the rear end of the barbecue. This makes it difficult or even impossible for persons who stand at the rear end side of the barbecue to freely look at the grill, to see the food that is being cooked and to freely communicate with the person who does the cooking at the barbecue. This is insofar a considerable drawback of the barbecues of the kind mention above especially during a social event, in particular in a garden party.
Another disadvantage of the prior art barbecues is that they have sometimes a cover with such volume and form that even smoke and heat it lead into the face and especially into the eyes of the person cooking on it.